


A Series of Clexa Tumblr Submissions

by happypugfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of my short Clexa fics from tumblr.  Rated E for smut and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa smut ahead. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own the characters. The 100 belongs to Kass Morgan, Jason Rothenberg, & The CW
> 
> \----------------------------------------------

     It was a decent enough day for hunting.  There was some early morning fog, but it wasn’t so thick that the group wouldn’t be able to see.  If anything, it would give them a little extra cover for sneaking up on two-headed dear and the like.  Bellamy was going out, doing his duty, with a fine size hunting party.

     They had split off into groups, trekking into the woods and through the fog.  The largest of the groups set out to hunt the larger game while Bellamy slipped through the underbrush in hopes of finding some rabbit or fox holes to set up some traps.  Everyone had been set to task, and when he heard some rustling in the brush, he all but assumed he had a good lead on some meat.

     Twigs snapping.  Leaves rustling.  He stopped just behind some bushes, listening intently.  It could be a rabbit, a giant rat, or something equally ridiculously mutated and dangerous.  He needed to be careful; it was, after all, still dangerous out here in the woods.  Reapers could be about or other grounder tribes.  Big cats, eight legged bears…anything.

     Heavy breathing.  Something large then.  He silently shifted his gun on his back, then took up the three pronged spear in his hand to prepare himself.  He moved his free hand to part the brush to get a peak when-

     “Oh f-fuck, Lexa.  Right there…”

     His hand stopped.  That definitely had not been a rabbit.  

     “Yeah…yeah!  More…”

_I know that voice…shit, I know that voice!_   Bellamy almost blushed.  Almost.  His hand slowly moved part of the bush aside.  _That’s Clarke’s voi—_

     Heavy breathing.  Twigs and leaves rustling.  It made quite a lot of sense now.  The almost blush, was now complete.  Certainly not rabbits.  _Well…_

     Clarke’s bare back was pressed hard against a mossy tree.  The rest of her was similarly clad…or unclad, and if Bellamy had taken a moment to look down at the bottom of the bush, he would have recognized her clothes.  Lexa was between Clarke’s legs, which were wrapped around her in a vice grip as the blonde’s head was thrown back against the tree, mouth agape, moaning out multiple sounds of approval.

     One of Lexa’s strong arms was wrapped around Clarke, holding her up against the tree, and her black makeup was smudged all over Clarke’s neck and shoulders from where the Commander was kissing and biting there.  She was fully clothed, and Bellamy didn’t have any time to wonder why because Lexa’s other hand was thrusting in and out of the blonde’s center at top speed.  Lexa rubbed her thumb between Clarke’s wet folds, circling around a throbbing pink bundle of nerves as three fingers pumped and rubbed inside.  She had a terribly wicked grin on her face.

     Clarke’s hands were all in her hair, pulling the commander’s head closer to her neck.  “Almost…I’m—“  The blonde didn’t get to finish before Lexa bit down on her pulse point at her neck, leaving a bright red mark.  She felt Clarke’s insides clench around her fingers as she continued and the blonde began to quake, thrusting her hips down into the grounder’s hand.   
 

     Bellamy’s blush deepened and he quickly took his hand away from the brush, letting it close, but that didn’t stop him from hearing Clarke moan Lexa’s name as she came.  He waited a moment, too embarrassed to move before he head them speak.  
  
     “There now, being loud is so much more fun when you’re outdoors.  You don’t make sounds like that in my tent,” Lexa commented.  Bellamy could almost hear the pleased smile plastered across her face.  
     “Ok, ok, so you were right!  I’ll just have to listen to your suggestions more often, _Commander_ ,” Clarke’s voice was still a little shaky.  He could hear them walking.  
     “Get my clothes will you?” The blonde asked.   
     The dark haired woman pursed her lips, taking in the sights of Clarke pulling some moss off her back, but still gloriously naked, before she shrugged, “Fine, fine.  I don’t want to share my prize with the world anyway.”

     Bellamy realized too late where Clarke’s clothes were, and before he could sneak away, a gloved hand shot through the bush and grabbed him up by his collar.  
     “You thought you would spy on us, huh?!” Lexa held him fast and she could hear Clarke shriek from behind her.  
     “Bellamy!!?” before she hid behind the tree she had just been writhing against.  
     “N-no! _NO!I_ I was hunting!  I heard some rustling and thought it could be an animal!”  a strip across his nose was as bright red as a strawberry.  His eyes darted around, trying to look anywhere but at Lexa and Clarke, who could still be heard shrieking behind the tree for Lexa to put him down and get her clothes.  
     The young Commander chuckled to herself and released him, “Go and finish hunting then.” She shoved him off, and Bellamy almost tripped over a rock as he ran back towards the camp.  
  
     Lexa picked up Clarke’s clothes and brought them over to her.  The blonde’s face was red, but Lexa still had a funny grin on her face.  
     “This was your idea!” Clarke huffed as she tugged up her pants.  “Let’s do it in the woods. It will be exciting.  You can be loud! _People can walk up on us!_ ”  She was trying to be serious but all Lexa could do was laugh at how cute she looked when she was angry and frustrated.

***

     “Hey, you.  It’s not like Bellamy to come back empty handed,” Raven said, throwing an arm over Bellamy’s shoulder as he walked back into camp.  The blush had faded from his cheeks, but it threatened to come back.  “Did the big strong leader not find anything?” The girl teased, hitting him lightly in the side with her free hand.  
     “I found some…” He thought about it for a moment, “rabbits.”  
     “Oh yeah?  And where are they?  I don’t see any.” Raven challenged.  
     “They uh….they got away….”  Bellamy’s blush returned as they walked down the street.  No one noticed Clarke and Lexa slipping back into the Commander’s tent. 


	2. Flower Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke catches Lexa doing little adorable things.

              Her exterior is hard.  I mean it has to be.  She leads hundreds of people.  She’s their Commander and people look up to her to do all of the right things and to lead.  Leading is hard…believe me.  Her choices weigh heavy on her, and sometimes it shows.

              It shows in her shoulders and back.  She’s always so tense there, and though sometimes it makes her nervous, I massage out all the knots in the comfort of her tent.  She’s afraid to look weak. 

              It shows on her brow.  It’s always furrowed.  She’s thinking hard about something, about what to do, about what to choose.  It leaves lines sometimes, and I have to kiss them away so she can relax.

               It shows in her eyes.  How determined she is to keep her people safe and do right by them.

               It shows in her posture, always standing up straight, always acting like the regal Commander.  That is until she gets into the tent and falls into a chair.  Sometimes I find her there, having fallen asleep already, too tired to get into the bed.

              Lexa is the Commander of the Woods Tribe, and it’s a hard job.  Just like being a leader of the ‘Sky People’ is a hard job for me, except, I know how to have fun.  Lexa doesn’t.  She doesn’t put any stock in relaxing or going out and doing silly things.  At least that’s what everyone thinks.

              That’s why I’m always glad to catch her in the act.  To catch her doing something that ‘The Commander’ just wouldn’t do.  The first time she is picking flowers.  
              She’s knelt over to the ground, brow furrowed as if thinking, likes she’s always doing, but this time she isn’t thinking about her people.  She decides, and she plucks the yellow flower from the ground.  She eyes it, twirling it around between her fingers before tucking it safely into her uniform.  I smile as she picks another one, and another one, and another one.  
              It’s good to see her unwind this way, even if she has to do it a mile or two away from the city where no one can ever see her picking flowers ever, because ‘oh my god’ that would just be terrible and would ruin her image.  
              I chuckle to myself.  Apparently it’s too loud because I see her stiffen, her back straighten, her eyes scanning the woods for wherever the sound came from.   She’s got her hand on her sword.

_So much for relaxing.  My poor little Flower Commander._

              The second time I catch her doing something quite ‘un-commanderly’, I’m just getting out of bed.  Lexa isn’t there, so I make my way to her ‘throne room’, but stop short.  She had sent the guards away the night before so they wouldn’t hear us doing all of those wonderful things that we had done.  I expected more.  Lexa had quite the case of morning wood most days, so I was of course surprised when she was gone. 

              Now I found her, knelt over a small child who was crying, speaking things in their tongue that I did not understand…or maybe it was just very bad English mixed with sobs.  I was too tired to notice.  I wasn’t too tired to notice her normally solemn turn into a wide grin for the little boy.  
  
             “You’re lost? Oh no, that just won’t do!” She said, holding out her hand for the child to take.  She used her other to clear his tears away.  “Here little warrior.  You must be brave,” She took a small container out of her pouch and dipped her finger into it.  It came out black, and she spread it around the boys eyes, giving him some war paint till the decoration around their eyes looked the same.   
             “Let’s go find your family,” She smiled to the boy, taking his hand as they walked out together.

             Her exterior is hard, but I know that she is a sweet flower underneath. 


	3. "I didn't know it was you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clarke Griffin is Batwoman and Lexa is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul.  
> Warning, Character death!
> 
> I don't own the characters. The 100 belongs to Kass Morgan, Jason Rothenberg, & The CW  
> The universe belongs to DC Comics.

_She had met her at one of Bruce Wayne’s elaborate and elegant parties, surrounded by business men and women and the other well-to-do of Gotham.  It was his birthday, as she recalled now.  Being one of the well-off of the city and a close personal friend to Bruce, Clarke Griffin had of course attended.  A wealthy heiress such as herself couldn’t afford to not show her face at the house of a family that rivaled that of her own.  Whatever the Wayne’s didn’t own, the Griffin’s did, which put together was the greater majority of Gotham itself._

_Still, she had not been looking for anything serious.  Her…extracurricular activities kept her fully occupied and she found hardly any time just to be herself.  She wasn’t sure what Gotham was doing at that moment with both Batman and Batwoman preoccupied in the same home, at the same party.  Still, the Joker was dead and Gotham’s criminals were running amok trying to establish a new pecking order.  Bruce had just delivered several of the mob to Gordon and she had convinced Catwoman to put a hold on her pleasure heists.  They could survive for one night?  Right?_

 

“Clarke…C-Clarke I’m s…so sorry…”

“Don’t you say that!  Don’t you dare even start with a ‘this is the end’ monologue.  I swear to god, you’ll be fine! Please…”

The other woman coughed.  It was all she could do to keep it down.  Soft, wet hands covered Clarke’s and she found that she couldn’t look down at them.  All she could do was stare into those green eyes that were pleading with her apologetically.  No.  She couldn’t focus.  She couldn’t think about what had happened.  She couldn’t think about how stupid they had been.  She couldn’t think about the blood.

“Y-you’ll be alright.  Bruce is coming.  He’s got the Batplane.  He’ll be here any minute.  We will take you to the pits…”

_Clarke had seen her first from across the room, as cliché as it sounded.  She had been coming down the stairs, clad in a form fitting stunning red dress.  She had great calves, Clarke noticed, among other things.  Her chocolate hair was done up beautifully, braided back and twisted into an elaborate bun.  Clarke thought she recognized her from somewhere, she just couldn’t place it._  
  
              On the last step, they made eye contact, and Clarke stared into the greenest eyes she had ever seen before.  She felt her heart pound in her chest.  She was mingling with other people, business men.  Perhaps that was why she had been invited.  She seemed the business type.  Clarke couldn’t believe it when Bruce was gently guiding her over to meet the woman.   


_“Clarke Griffin, I would like you to meet one of the finest up and coming CEO’s in Gotham, Lexa Head.  She runs the Gotham branch of Lexcorp.  It’s brought a lot of good things to Gotham.  She’s trying to get me and Wayne Industries to partner with her on a new project.”  
           _

_Clarke found herself holding out her hand as the woman, Lexa, reached for it, grasping it firmly with a small smile on her face.  She looked rather stern.  
_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you.  Really, Bruce, you flatter…”  
_

_“The pleasure is mine,” Clarke answered and soon the two found themselves talking.  She didn’t even notice Bruce had slipped away to see other guests.  They clicked instantly, and Clarke’s walls slowly began to crumble down as they began to see each other more and more often._

 

“The L-lazarus pits won’t h-help, Clarke…you know that,” Lexa sputtered, coughing up blood as Clarke quickly moved to help sit her up.

“They can! They have too! Your father will-“

“M-my father…will do nothing.  N-not after I betrayed him like th-this…Ra’s al Ghul is n…not a forgiving man, Clarke.”

Clarke watched her wince with pain, though she continued to apply pressure to the deep wound in the other woman’s abdomen.  Blood continued to seep through her fingers and down the leather.

“I…I didn’t know it was _you_ ,” Clarke stressed, her voice hoarse from crying.  She kept shaking her head, and Lexa slowly managed to remove one of her hands from atop Clarke’s and hold it gently to her cheek.

“Y-you couldn’t have…I fooled everyone…even B-Bruce,” Lexa attempted a smile.  Her eyes were no longer alight like Clarke remembered.  They were shadowed over, glazed with shame and regret.

 

_Sometimes dates were missed, or Clarke had to skip out in the middle of the night on their after sex cuddling, and Lexa would wake up with no one in the bed next to her, or at home alone with no dinner plans.  Sometimes Clarke wound up alone for breakfast or lunch, or would find her own bed empty after a night which should have warranted at least another round for morning sex.  They had ‘meetings’ or other engagements they forgot about.  Something came up._

_The truth was on those times they would come back battered with bruises and wounds that neither could explain to the other.  One was a CEO and one was an heiress to a fortune (who albeit sometimes did a little detective work outside the Batcave).  Neither of them should be coming back with welts or cuts, sprained ankles, broken ribs.  Their makeup stories were always the best though.  Great and unfortunate things seemed to be destined for them sometimes when both showed up to lunch with some bandages.  Neither minded, nor seemed to notice or care.  They were blissfully unaware.  At least Clarke was.  That was until the new pecking order had finally been established in Gotham._

_Bruce came to her one night, joining her in the Batcave in front of the computers.  She had been researching all night, pulling the strings together between all the recent attacks and who could have a powerful enough influence to rival that of the Joker.  One name came to mind.  Ra’s al Ghul._

 

Lexcorp had been found to be backing some suspicious activity and its ties with al Ghul discovered.  They had been building a weapon, a series of super warriors to attack and capture the city in the name of The League of Assassins.  A tip had come to Gordon directly from an inside man at Lexcorp.  Batwoman and Batman had plans to stop it…except things had gone terribly awry. 

“I…I knew it was you…” Lexa confessed, lowering her hand from Clarke’s face and turning her head away.  She didn’t know how she could face the blonde.

“You…you what? You couldn’t have.  How? I-“

Lexa’s coughing shushed her.  Where was Bruce with his damn plane?!  

“I tipped Gordon off…”

Clarke’s world was spinning.

“You…you wanted to stop your father from activating the machines?” Clarke breathed, clenching her teeth together as she tried not to cry even more.  It made too much sense.  Lexa Head was an alias.  Lexa al Ghul was her real name…something Clarke had discovered much too late.

“H-he would use them to…to hurt you.  To k-kill you, Clarke….I…I” Lexa shook her head, coughing more as her hands grabbed at Clarke’s causing them to stop applying pressure to the wound.

“I couldn’t let that happen.”

They had fought before.  How had Clarke not been able to realize it was her?  Lexa had clearly known Clarke was Batwoman, and had continued on anyway.  They both had a duty to fulfill…Lexa had just strayed from hers at the last moment, leading them to their present situation.  Clarke was angry, but she was angrier at herself.  How had she not _seen_?

She couldn’t tell if Lexa’s hands were getting cold or if they were just wet from all the blood, but she quickly reapplied pressure.  Lexa was fading fast.  She had lost so much blood…so much.  The machines had truly been effective.  Bruce had destroyed their communication line, causing the robo-soldiers to shut down.  It had been too late.

“Clarke…I need to tell you something…”

“Save it! Save it for when we get you on the plane. Save it till we get you the hospital, please?!” Clarke’s vision was blurry from all the tears, but Lexa managed to wipe them away, cupping her face in her trembling hands.

“It can’t…i-it can’t wait, Clarke.”  Her gasps were shallow and Clarke was shaking her head, but Lexa was holding her firmly with the last bit of strength she had, “I love you, Clarke.  Th-that was never…that was never a lie.”

The blonde leaned down and kissed her then, hard, still trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, though by this point she knew it was useless.

By the time Batman arrived with the Batplane, he found Clarke, still in her batsuit, bloodied and crying, holding Lexa in her arms.  They had saved Gotham, but Clarke couldn’t help feeling that it wasn’t worth it. 


	4. The AM Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa with babies! Because who doesn't need that in their life?

              The mornings were always…well… _difficult_ to put it lightly.  Lexa was always up at the crack of dawn, not necessarily because she needed to be, but because she _wanted_ to be.  Who in their right mind wanted to be up at 5:30 am?  Certainly not Clarke, and yet, there she was, sitting at the counter still in her t-shirt and sweats, coffee firmly grasped in one hand and the other propping up her tired head.

              Lexa of course had already made the coffee.  Oh, and taken care of the baby, Gus.  Lexa never seemed to mind when the 3 month old cried out in the wee hours of the morning to be fed.  She would get up, quickly have warm bottle in hand, and in the rocking chair, feeding a very satisfied babe.  Clarke was thankful for that sometimes…except Lexa taking care of the baby meant she needed to make sure to get the others ready.

              Wells was the oldest, and by now pretty self-sufficient at the age of twelve, although he didn’t always get up when the alarm went off, meaning Clarke had to stop helping Anya get ready and go wake him up.  By that time, the baby had been fed and Lexa was now making breakfast for the other two children, having only half dressed herself in her good shoes and black dress pants.

              Wells, at 5’1’’, was one of the tallest kids in his class.  He had a ghost of freckles across his nose and had pale blue eyes, not quite as dark as his mother’s.  Clarke had been the one to give birth to him, after a very long conversation with Lexa as to which one was going to be inseminated first.  Lexa had won.  Seeing how cute Clarke would look with a big round belly had been the deciding point in the conversation.  Coming from Clarke, Wells had a mass of little blonde curls atop his head.  He had been named after one of Clarke’s close friends who had passed away some time ago.

              He was now at the breakfast table, as Lexa served him up an omelet with various vegetables in it, with a side of bacon and some orange juice.  Clarke was just finishing up with Anya, having finally got her to calm down and sit onto the bed so that she could put her socks and shoes on.  Anya was five and a half, and if you said she was five, she would correct you and say “and a half”.  There was quite the age difference between her and Wells, but the treatments had not taken as well to Lexa as they had with Clarke. 

              They had had a few misfortunes along the way, but it had been very worth it for Anya’s energetic self.  The girl had long brown hair, just like Lexa, but with a hint of red and she liked for Clarke to braid it.  Clarke did this while she sat at the counter and ate her scrambled eggs and an orange with a piece of toast and milk.  Anya did not like bacon.  Bacon came from piggies and she very much liked piggies alive.  She had been named after one of Lexa’s closest friends as well, a woman who had taken care of her during her youth, been a better mother to her than her own parents. 

              Once Anya’s hair was braided, Clarke would take over making the rest of the breakfast for Lexa and herself as Lexa finished getting ready for work.  She would come out of the bedroom, full business attire and a set of cute little reading glasses that Clarke just couldn’t get over.  They would eat breakfast together, and then usher the children into the bathroom to brush their teeth.  The family would brush their teeth together, all while the baby was asleep in the crib.

              Lexa would hand off lunch money to Wells and give him a kiss to the forehead.  She would then turn and quickly make a lunch for Anya to take to kindergarten while Clarke was getting dressed.  Once Clarke was dressed she would come into the kitchen and she and Lexa would kiss.  Sometimes twice, sometimes more than that because neither of them really wanted to go to work that day, and Lexa would wish them all a good day and would leave for work.  Clarke would get Gus ready for the car ride while the other two children got in.  Wells would buckle his own seatbelt while Clarke had to make sure Anya did hers.  The baby was secured between the two of them. 

              Clarke would then drive them all to school, dropping off Wells first, who walked in by himself, not wanting to get hugged and kissed by his mother in front of his friends.  She would then rush down the road to the elementary school, where she would unhook Gus and put him into her little baby sling, and then get Anya out.  Anya, she would walk inside, and down the hall to class, giving her a kiss and telling her to have a good day.  Once this was done, she and Gus would get back into the car and go home.

              Clarke would take Gus, who was named after another one of Lexa’s close friends who had also passed away, and put him into the play pin, where sometimes he would fall asleep, or play happily while Clarke sat on the couch.  They had adopted Gus, both deciding that neither of them needed to go through pregnancy again.  He had a full head of black hair and tanning skin, with the most beautiful green eyes Clarke had ever laid eyes on…apart from Lexa’s of course.  She had been the one to take time off of work to care for the baby.  Lexa’s job paid the bills well enough for her to be able to do this.

              Sometimes, while the baby played, Clarke would fall asleep on the couch, trying to grab just a little bit more sleep…until Gus would start to cry again. 


End file.
